Hotshot
Birth Name: Believed to be Richard Chang. Have yet to be validated. Other Alias: The Backburner, The Human Heater Age: Believed to be 28 years old. Gender: Believed to be male. Notable Affiliations:None that is known of at the moment. Appearance Hotshot is primarily known for his iconic yellow overall costume which spans the entire length of his body except for his hands, feet and head. While the dominating color of his costume is yellow, it has notable black and orange trims that run across the edges of his costume (Where his gloves, boots and headgear end). He also wears what appears to be costume heavy-duty gloves, boots and headgear. The make of his costume has yet to be identified but it is notable for being able to conduct heat that Hotshot produces naturally. Hotshot’s face is completely concealed by his headgear. A large orange visor goes across the area where his eyes would be to provide vision. Powers Heat manipulation. Hotshot is known to primary emit a field of heat around themselves which, at the most, is believe to extend an area of about five inches (12 centimeters) before dissipating. Hotshot uses this close-proximity “heat aura” by engaging in close hand to hand combat with their opponents. At this moment, the heat radiating from Hotshot incapacitates their foes by either direct contact or by gradual exposure to high temperature. Hotshot has also been observed to use what can only be described as a heat blast. It is theorized that Hotshot can concentrate high temperatures towards specific points of their body and release the stored energy into a focused beam. This beam was observed to have a maximum temperature of 1500 degrees Celsius (2732 degrees Fahrenheit). However it is observed that Hotshot takes a considerable amount of time to focus and release the energy needed for a beam. Speculated History Richard Chang was born in St. Jude’s Hospital in June 23, 1994. Richard was born to the couple Spencer and Martha Chang. Martha passed during childbirth because of complications. Spencer Chang was forced to raise his son alone, refusing to remarry for personal reasons. Richard grew up without incident after. He developed an affiliation for sports at an early age according to later interviews with his father. Later in life, Richard would receive full scholarship at the University of St. George for his notable American football skills. He enrolled for a Bachelor of Marine Sciences. He was notable in his batch for his athletic abilities, being voted the Most Valuable Player by his home team in 2011. He graduated with honors four years later. In March 2, 2014, Richard was involved in the Mayflower Mall incident where a group of armed, superpowered criminals seized the malls and the people inside as hostages. One of the assailants, known by his alias as “Monsoon”, had placed a firearm to Richard’s head and used Richard as a Human shield. However seconds into the encounter, Monsoon had began to move in an erratic manner. Closer observation of bystander image shot during the confrontation would suggest Monsoon had blisters forming on his skin. Richard tackled Monsoon back into the mall property after which a large explosion was observed. Authorities who rushed to the site of the incident found neither evidence of Monsoon or Richard remaining. Authorities claim that Richard was deceased however his father, Spencer Chang, is adamant that he is still alive. Confirmed History The first confirmed known activity of Hotshot was during the a conflict between superhuman criminal Commodore and law enforcement. While Commodore was engaging several police officers, an unknown individual at the time lept towards the assailant and made contact by pressing their hand against the back of Commodore’s head. Commodore was observed to be flail his arms wildly at yet unknown individual at the time. However after a few minutes of struggling, Commodore was seen stumbling to the ground completely exhausted with a large red mark on the back of his head. The individual explained that Commodore would be in need to immediate rehydration but is otherwise unscaved. The figure left the scene before he could be questioned by authorities. The individual that engaged Commodore was wearing the same yellow with black and orange trim that would become iconic of the superhero popularly named Hotshot. Hotshot is known to primarily engage superhuman criminals and only rarely non-superhuman threats. Attempts to question Hotshot has been met with silence. Current whereabouts of Hotshot is also unknown.